


@mickeymilk

by luckycharmz



Series: gallavich texting [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Ian loves his man, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Instagram, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: Mickey’s instagram :)
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: gallavich texting [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462855
Comments: 16
Kudos: 208





	@mickeymilk

**Author's Note:**

> You guys really enjoyed the last instagram I made for (actor) Ian, so I made this one for Mickey.
> 
> Enjoy some fluff 💗

> **MickeyMilk** my motherfuckin date

 **IanG** my view was better 

> **MickeyMilk** fuck off

**itsmandybitch** adorable fucks, miss you guys

> **MickeyMilk** you know where we live, bitch

> **MickeyMilk** will fuck u up

**IanG** okay🤤

> **MickeyMilk** yeah? 

**whitechocolate** what the fuck. this is a public site

> **MickeyMilk** look away then fuckface 

> **MickeyMilk** ride or die 

**Debs_gallagher** you two are so sweet ❤️❤️

> **MickeyMilk** thanks lil red

**itsmandybitch** surprised you two aren’t suckin face

> **MickeyMilk** sucked his dick right after, dw bitch
> 
> **itsmandybitch** GROSS
> 
> **MickeyMilk** u know where the unfollow button is 

**IanG** can ride me all you wanna🤤😋

> **MickeyMilk** be home soon

> **MickeyMilk** 🖕

**IanG** me me me me me

 **IanG** beautiful poem, Mick, brought me to tears 

> **MickeyMilk** bitches always after my man

**IanG** your man, huh?

 **V_BallFisher** calm down, ain’t nobody takin yo man

 **Fi_G** you callin me a bitch, Milkovich? 

> **MickeyMilk** no
> 
> **FuckinSvet** bitch

> **MickeyGallagher** just fuckin married 🖕

**IanG** look so hot, Gallagher 😍 mmh

 **Debs_Gallagher** congrats boys❤️❤️

 **Lip** about fuckin time. nice shiner 

> **MickeyMilk** shoulda seen the shiner your brother gave me in the car 

**Lip** pig

 **IanG** fuck off Lip

 **Fi_G** so proud of my two boys

**Author's Note:**

> What else do ya wanna see? :)


End file.
